villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brittnay Matthews
Brittnay Matthews is one of the protagonist villains of the web series The Most Popular Girls In School. Appearance Brittnay possesses wavy blonde hair (in which it has been pinned back in a side parting), blue eyes, and a rather tall height. Personality After starting out in the series as a parody of a stereotypical dumb blonde, Brittnay is eventually shown to be sassy, deceiving, foul-mouthed, vituperative, and opprobrious. She is an extremely hotheaded, bad-tempered, sarcastic, lustful, and vulgar older teenage girl. Brittnay enjoys dishing out physical and emotional harm to others, regardless of who they are or if property is going to be ruined. She has no regards to her actions, as long as she gets whatever she wants. To the people she especially dislikes, such as Rachel Tice and Saison Marguerite, she will often do the opposite of what they tell her to do, such as saying many curse words around Saison's baby daughter (named after Brittnay) after Saison says not to. Mackenzie Zales is the actual Alpha Popular Girl at their school, while Brittnay is her sidekick and #2. All that aside, Brittnay occasionally shows a softer side, particularly to nicer people like Tristan McKie, Amberlynn Weggers, or Trisha Cappelletti; she outright says that she would never hurt Trisha because she is her friend. History After getting expelled from St. Teresa's All Girls School in the third grade, she arrived to Meadow Lane Elementary with full intentions of being all by herself, until Mackenzie, Shay Van Buren, and Rachel Tice made her realize that she needed friends. Eight years later, she is currently the co-head vice captain of the Overland Park High School Cheer Squad. After Mackenzie betrays Brittnay by blowing up the latter's car in order to proceed with her elaborate revenge scheme against Jenna Darabond in Season 3, Brittnay leaves her cheer squad in order to plot her own revenge plan against Mackenzie with the help of Shay. Brittnay's revenge plan included humiliating Mackenzie in front of the whole school with a private video that the latter recorded for her own sexual gratification. However, Brittnay is stopped by one of their closest friends, Trisha Cappelletti, and makes up with Mackenzie, but not before blowing up Mackenzie's own car. Quotes Trivia *The doll that is used for her is a Mattel Barbie "I Can Be Doll - Cheerleader Blonde". *She is voiced by Lily Vonnegut, the producer for The Most Popular Girls In School. *She has murdered the Expendables—four adult men—out of self-defense in Episode 67. Category:Hegemony Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Internet Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Self-Aware Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Teenagers Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Perverts Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Mascots Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Category:Outcast Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Successful